You're just like me
by Camryn's Fuzzy Ears
Summary: Alex and Eric move to Domino after their house burns down. now she has to deal with her parent's death and just can't grasp the fact that their dead. Can Seto help her get her life back together? SK x OC
1. Fire

Umm, Hi! woohooo! I made my first fanfiction on I've got more so maybe I'll get it up for you. (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Danny Phantom, Pokemon) I'd be the first with just a regular Pokemon I think...well, whatever. This one's a Seto Kaiba one and yes the main caracter is my OC as are her brothers so here's my disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the charaters, if I did, Tea/Anzu would be dead and Mia and Joey would be together.

I think that's enough out of me for now just read and enjoy!

**Fire**

Alexandria Darling lay awake on the eve of her 16th birthday. She stared at the ceiling, counting the dots, not wanting to remember any of it. Her brother, Jacob, not being able to make the party. Her boyfriend from Osaka whom she had to break up with yesterday because she was moving to Tokyo. All the friends she had to leave behind, none of them even wishing her a happy birthday. "You'll make new friends." Her father had said. "There are plenty of fish in the sea." Mom…always looking of the positive side of things. And her brother Eric, he had said, "They're all losers anyway, we can be totally new people of we wanted to." "If we're someone we're not, doesn't that make us the losers?" She had thought. But what really haunted her, was the real estate agent's last words to them, "I wouldn't have been the one to but this house. It's going to burn down soon." What did he know anyway? They still bought the house, the biggest one they've ever lived in, that made her parents proud. She sniffed the air and could swear there was a faint smell of smoke. Probably just that guy messing with her head. She turned over and fell asleep.

Five minutes later, or maybe five hours, she awoke and realized she had to use the bathroom. She slowly got out of bed, careful of her unpacked suitcases and walked sleepily down the hall. When she finished, she realized she was thirsty, too. So she walked farther down the hall and smelt something funny, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it… and it started to get hard for her to breathe. Then it hit her. "Fire…" She ran down the hall and flew into Eric's room. "GET UP! THERE'S A FIRE!" "Go back to bed…" he mumbled. "Eric! Please! We have to save Mom and Dad!" he rolled over Stupid! She ran back into her room and grabbed her blowhorn. She ran back in his room and blew it in his ear "Get you lazy butt up!" She yelled when he fell to the floor. "Why!" he wined. "There's a damn fire!" "Fine. I'll play along. Show me this 'fire'." "Fine. I so don't have time for this!" She grabbed his wrist and led him down the hall. When they got far enough, "Whoa! We gotta tell Mom and Dad!": "Thank you!" They ran to the stairs, but couldn't go up. "Eric! What're we gonna do!" She wanted to grab a tank of water and put out the fire slowly crawling down the steps. "Grab your suitcases and anything think you need. Five minutes. Meet me at the front door." "Kay." Was all she said as she ran to her room.

Five minutes later she was at the door waiting for her brother. "Eric! cough, cough Come on! Before cough I get hit with a serious cough case of stupidity and cough try to save cough Mom and Dad!" cough, cough, cough, cough "I'm right here, Alex!" He grabbed a few suitcases and the car keys. She grabbed the blankets and the remaining suitcases. They put the suitcases in the trunk of the car and pulled it out of the driveway. After calling 911, the stood on the curb opposite the house, wrapped in the blankets, watching for any sign of their parents. Alex wrapped her arms around Eric and buried her face in his chest. He placed his arm around her and his head on hers, praying for daylight.

(Switch from 3rd person to 1st person.)

"Miss…Miss." someone gently shook me awake. It was one of my new neighbors. "Huh?" I was in the back of the car. "What happened?" "That's what they're about to explain." He helped me out of the car and I saw the burnt remains of a house and it all came back to me "Eric!" I cried and ran to him. I had never seen him look so grim. "What happened." I demanded from the officer next to us. He just shook his head and walked away. "Eric! What happened!" I already knew. Not that hearing it from my brother would make it any better. I just want to hear him say they were fine. "They're gone, Alex." And there they were. The two words I wasn't ready to face. "They can't be." He held out his hand wanting to give me something. "It was Mom's." I held out my hand to take it and he dropped a silver locket in me hands and walked away. I examined it, one side was partly charred from the fire, it covered the writing on the back. I didn't need to read it though, I had long since memorized what it had said.

"You're

never

alone.

Danny."

Dad had given in to Mom when they became engaged, over twenty years ago. Mom never wore it, it was so precious to her. I never got why. She also said there was a picture inside, but I never could open it. I latched it around me neck and walked to Eric, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Excuse me officer. Is there any way me brother and I could go? We have a long trip to take. "My voice cracked. He nodded. "If I could just get a number in case we need to contact you." Eric gave him his number. "Thank you, for everything." I got in the driver's seat of the car and Eric climbed in next to me. "Keys." I sniffled. I slowly pulled off the curb and worked my way to the highway. We were on our way to Domino City.

"Hey Joey, it's Alex. I know it's early, but call me as soon as you get this message. Kay? Love you. Bye."

"Morning Jacob. It's Alex. Just thought I'd call ahead to warn you that Eric and I are coming to visit, permanently. Call me back when you get a chance. Love you. Bye."

We were about 20 minutes outside of Domino and Eric was sleeping like a baby, he has a long night. My phone rang. Joey. "Hello?" "Um, hey. What's with the phone call so early this morning?"" "Well, besides Jacob, you're our closest living relative and with Eric and me moving to Domino…" "Whoa, wait, you're moving to Domino? Didn't you guys just move to Tokyo?" "…Yeah." "What happened?" "Our house burned down." "Oh. Sorry…So, You're going to Domino High?" "If it's not to late to get enrolled." "Nah. If you want, I could take you down there!" "Thanks Joey. Hey, I got to go. I've got another call." "Okay, talk to you later." "Yeah. See ya!" The line went dead and I pushed a button on my phone. "Hello?" "You're moving in!" "Ummm, yeah." "What! Why?" What about Mom and Dad?" "Jacob, we're orphans." The line was quiet. "Listen, I've already talked to Joey and we can go to Domino High. I know Eric's old enough that he doesn't need a guardian, but technically, one of you has to be mine, and you're the oldest and out of school, so…you are my legal guardian." Eric started to wake up. "I have to drive. Talk to Eric." I handed the phone to him. "Who is it?" "Jacob." He took the phone from me. "Hey big bro. How's it goin?" I took an exit, and didn't listen to the rest of that conversation.

A few minutes later, I pulled into a gas station where we filled up with gas and got a bite to eat. It was a little uncomfortable with people staring at us in our pajamas, so we stared right back and said an occasional, "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Eric drove the rest of the way to Jacob's small house. Luckily, he was waiting for us and had two rooms made up. Man, am I glad a called ahead. We got settled and unpacked our suitcases, glad we hadn't at our last house. When I had finished my dinner, I went to my room and got out the diary that my mom had gotten for me for my birthday and I spilled about everything and how grateful I was to survive. I fell asleep early because of the lack of sleep from the previous day and from fatigue. Tomorrow's a new day, the day Joey would take me to enroll in my new school, Domino High and it would also be the day Jacob went to get a new job, he was hoping for Kaiba Corp.

Hope you liked it I've been working on it all weekend! hehe...my bf's name is Eric...Anyway! R&R. I think I'll go work on their middle names, which you can help with if you want. Love you all, in a friend kinda way. Buh bye!


	2. Dance, Dance Revolution

Second Chapter. Sorry it took so long. I had to get time and my sisters! I think my ears will stop bleeding soon. And I talk to Eric all the time. I'll finish chapter 3 over my 10 days out of town so yeah. I'm leaving in 10 days but anyway. 2 people reviewed and I thank them both but I want you all to know that I have very little time on the computer until I get one put in my room. (soon hopefully) so don't complain about my updating! GRRR! Anyway... Love you all... R&R. and please message me if you want Danny Phantom up! It would help me so much. Well. g2g. ttyl I guess.

Dance, Dance, Revolution

I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. Mom was cooking breakfast and Dad was probably reading the newspaper, drinking coffee. Maybe it had all been a dream. I opened my eyes and realized I wasn't in my room. It all had been real then? Who was cooking breakfast? I walked down the hall of Jacob's house and into the kitchen to see who was cooking. As I pushed the door open, I hoped it wasn't one of my brothers.

As you can guess, my luck hasn't been real good lately. My house burned down, lost my parents, had to move, twice, lost my boyfriend, lost my friends, had a cruddy birthday. Yeah, my luck sucks. So, lucky me, guess who was cooking breakfast this morning. No. It was a woman, looking about 20 or 21. She had a reddish-brown color hair about shoulder length. She had a slim figure and was humming show tunes. I shuddered and tears appeared in my eyes. Jacob had a girlfriend. He was trying to replace Mom. "Jake?" I squeaked. "Alex! You're awake." He put down his newspaper. "Why are you crying?" "Nu-nothing, just stubbed my toe." "Are you okay?" I nodded. "Oh…kay. Alex, this is my-" "Girlfriend?" She turned around shocked and I was that she had blue eyes. (Not Téa!) He started to laugh. "No." He finally choked out. "This is Lauren. She's my BEST friend and she was my co-worker. I can't cook so she makes me breakfast every now and then." "Oh. I'm so sorry." "Common mistake." She said and went back to cooking. Another addition to my bad luck. Eric peaked over his section of the newspaper. "You're such a dork." If I had a dime for all the times I heard that… The doorbell rang. "Another friend?" "I wasn't' expecting anyone." I ran to the front door. Who could it be? Joey! I put on my happy smile and opened the door. "Hello?" It was a mailman. Dang. "Package for Camryn Darling," "She's not here, but I'm Alex Darling." "Sign here." He sighed, as if he did this every time he delivered something. "Here." He picked up a huge box and placed it in my arms. "Thanks." I couldn't see over the package so I assumed he'd left and used my foot to close the door. I set the package down and the doorbell rang again. "Hello?" I said answering it again. "Good morning!" I heard in a voice I recognized. "Joey!" I screamed and hugged him. "I thought you guys could use a little moral support and we could go to enroll you later." "Awesome. You want something to eat?" I took his hand and led him inside. "You even halfta ask?" I laughed, then picked up the box that I couldn't see over. "Who's that from?" "Dunno, no return address." "Why don't you open it?" "It's addressed to my mom, so, I think my brothers should have a day in what's in it." "Okay. I'll carry it for you." "Okay." When he held it, he could barley see over the top of it. "You good?" "Yup." "Okay." He followed me back down the hall. "Hey guys! Joey's here!" Eric and Jacob looked over their newspapers and said, "We know." in unison. "OHHHHH! Bacon and eggs!" "Would you like a plate?" "Yes please!" He handed me the box and took a seat at the table. "Thanks, Joey." I set the box on the floor. "Hey, what's that?" "A box for Mom." They both set their papers down and walked over to where I was standing. "Should we open it?" Eric asked. Jacob walked over to the counter and got a sharp knife. They opened it and inside on the top, I found a letter. I read it aloud:

Camryn and Danny,

Samson and I just got back from our vacation in the Caribbean. It was great! You should go sometime. We'll take care of the kids, if needed.

Well. We got everyone a souvenir, you just gotta dig for them, Samson went a little crazy with the peanuts.

"There's something in there." I stated. Eric dug and found a classical CD for Jacob, a funny t-shirt for himself, and a snow globe for me. Mom got a pretty necklace and Dad got a model rocket set. I smiled when I remembered this. Dad always wanted to be an astronaut. He never got a chance because he married Mom, then, Jacob was born. "Hey! There's more to the letter!"

Also, Alex's birthday present is at the very bottom. Be careful, it's fragile.

Well, we send our love. Tell Alex Happy Birthday and we're sorry we couldn't make it.

Love,

Mom and Dad

Grandma and Grandpa

Maci and Samson

"My birthday present?" I put the letter down and dug to the bottom of the box to find a nicely wrapped box with a card. Grandma always sent money and the receipt, just in case. This year, I found $20 and no receipt. Shoving the money in my pocket and not bothering to read the card, I ripped open the wrapping. Jacob handed me the knife and I killed the tape. Inside, I found a key ring. "What a lame gift." I took my snow globe and began to walk out of the kitchen. "Wait Alex. Aren't you gonna read the card? "Why?" "Remember what I got for my 16th birthday?" I thought a minute, then got excited. "You're first car!" "Wait, why didn't I get a car?" "You crashed both Mom and Dad's during you first week with a license." "Oh yeah." I opened the card and started to read.

Alex,

Your grandfather and I are very sorry we couldn't make it to your Sweet 16. If I know you, you took the money, opened your gift, then figured out what Jacob got for his birthday.

She's good.

Yes we got you a car, but we picked it out. Sorry if you really hate it. Eric's probably jealous though. He'll get over it.

Anyway, all you have to do is go to Domino Motors and viola! Just show them your driver's license and you'll be riding home in your new car. There's something else in the box if you hate the car, and if you don't, keep it anyway.

Love you,

Grandma and Grandpa

"I got a new car!" I squealed. "And the car dealership's right here in Domino!" "Kewl." Joey said finishing his eggs. "Let's go get it!" "Wait a sec." I dug further in the box to find a plain silver chain. "Now what about Mom and Dad's gifts?" "You guys can have 'em. I don't want either." So I got Mom's necklace and Jacob got the model spaceship. And Eric got to clean up the mess. "Aww, guys! Come on!" I walked down the hall, but heard Joey offer to help. That was his mistake.

"You ready to go Joey?" I asked, fiddling with my keys. "One sec." Still cleaning. Well, I guess through all the excitement, or sorrow, I forgot to tell you about myself. Let's start…with my hair! It's royal purple and I have shamrock green eyes. I'm 5'6 ½" and weigh 128 lbs (approx.) My birthday is August 8, 1990 so I'm 16 years old.(364 days before I was born!) My full name is Alex Sora Darling. My parents are Danny and Camryn Darling. They changed their last name from Fenton I think. (That might be bad for me later!) My mother's maiden name was Derva (Camryn Trisha Derva.) (Vader-Derva. Anyone see the similarities?) I have an Uncle on my mom's side and an Aunt on my dad's. My uncle's not married and my aunt got married to Joey's dad and had a son (I wonder!) and a daughter. They divorced when he started drinking. Grandma and Grandpa Derva were the one's who sent the gifts. Grandma and Grandpa Fenton died. Don't ask me how. (ask me, the author, well, kinda.) Dad never talked about it. Oh! I also like to draw, dance, and sing. I take after my mom! (I'll past my Danny Phantom one if you want. It explains a lot!) I think that's about it…yup.

"Joey!" I wined. "I'm coming." He appeared in front of me. "You got any money?" "I'm not giving you any money!" "No! For your uniform!" "Oh. How much?" "I dunno. Let's ask Lauren." "Okay?" He sensed my confusion. "Her younger sister goes to school with us." "Oh."

On entering the kitchen, "Hey Lauren, how much are girls' uniforms?" "About $80." "Jacob?" "Yeah?" "I need a uniform." "Oh crap." "Please Jacob! I really wanna go to school with Joey!" "You are…just…to…irresistible!" He pretend fainted. "Jacob!" "Oh fine." He gave me his credit card. "Three outfits, four maximum and lunch. Anything else, you're dead." "Thank you!" I gave him a big hug. As I was leaving, he asked, "Do you know my pin number?" "Yeah." I knew I had him baffled. "Let's go get my car, Joey!" "Do we have to walk?" "Yes! It's good for you." "You're a mean cousin. Tell me this dealership isn't across town!" "It's Domino Motors." "That's only a few blocks North!" "Party pooper." "Let's go." "You're creepy when you're happy, ya know?" "I am?" "Yes, you are." "My friends don't seem to mind…" "You have friends?" He stopped for a moment as I kept walking. "Yes! I do!" He pan to catch up. "You should meet some of them, they can be really…awesome." "Joey, I'm not interested in a relationship right now. I already had to leave a guy in Osaka. What I need are friend." "My friends are your friends." "Thanks."

"Why hello. How can I help you?" A salesman asked us. "Um. Yeah. I'm Alex Darling. I'm here to pick up my car." "One second. let me get the manager." He ran inside and came out later with a tall man. "Hello. Are you Alex Darling?" (That just sounds weird.) "Um, yeah." "May I see some ID?" I gave him my driver's license." "I think we're set then. This way." He led us across the lot. "All the paper work's done, full tank of gas, no problems, and it's all paid for. Oh! I should get the keys." He ran inside and we looked at the different cars on the lot. I pointed to one over in the corner. "I hope that's not it." It was an old rusty pickup. "I can't exactly drive a stick." "You probably don't want that one either!" He pointed to the one next to it. "It probably looks so bad they had to cover it up." The salesman came back with a set of keys. "This way." He led us toward the truck. "No, no, please, no!" I whispered. We passed it up and stopped in front of the other car. "I hate my grandma." "Why? This is a great car!" He took off the cover to reveal an '03 platinum mustang convertible. "I LOVE my grandma!" "Dude." Joey grabbed my arm "Trade me grandparents!" "No! They don't need another grandson!" "So that explains it! That's why that lady was so persistent." "I guess so. This is so kewl." I ran my fingers along the hood, tracing it with my fingertips. I got in and he handed me the keys. It started up so smoothly. "Ready to go?" He asked through the window. "One sec." I put on the parking break and put the top down. Joey finished gawking and got in next to me. I slipped my sunglasses on and we buckled up. "Lemmie see your license again." He looked it over. "And yours, young man?" "You really think he's gonna drive my car?" "No, just a formality. Awesome. You're free to go!" "Smack the back of this car and you die!" I warned and pulled out.

"So what should we do first Joey? Enroll?" I put my hair up at a stoplight. "That sounds good." "Awesome. Lead the way." (Enrollment is so boring. I'm skipping over it.)

I ended up in all of Joey's classes so I didn't get lost. We then went to the mall and picked up four uniforms, and lemmas tell ya, not the prettiest things. Pink pleaded skirt that didn't even go mid-thigh, blue jacket, and pink undershirt. "Oh the price I pay…" "What do you mean? Jacob paid for those!" "I think they don't give females justice." "Whatever." "Joey Wheeler! You EVER look at me that way, you die!" "Okay!" "So what do you want for lunch?" "Something cheap and fast." "McDonald's it is!"

At lunch, I changed, well took off my skirt and shirt really and wore some jean shorts and spaghetti strap yellow top. Then changed into my tennis shoes. "Whoa! Where ya goin' in that get up?" "Unlike you, I need exercise everyday." "Oh, hey, you still dance?" "Yeah. A little" "I know a way you can get some exercise."

He led me to an arcade. We stood outside of the sliding doors as I mentally kicked myself for listening to my cousin. "DDR…DDR!" I screamed at him. "Last time a played DDR I stopped dancing for two months!" "That was what, two years ago? You'll do great! Besides, I know your opponent." "Hey Joey!" Came a cheery female voice. "Lauren?" "Not quite…" "Hi Joey. Who's your friend?" "Téa, this is Alex, Alex, Téa. Alex just moved here from Tokyo. She's going to our school." "Oh, kewl." She glanced around the parking lot and spotted my car. "Whoa! Who's car is that?" "Mine." I answered. "Are you like rich or something? I haven't seen something like that since I ran into Kaiba last week!" "My birthday was two days ago. It's a birthday present." My voice barley above a whisper. "Wow. I want your parents." "No, you don't. Joey, I'm going inside." He nodded.

Joey

"What?" Joey shook his head. "What?" "Her parents just died two days ago." "Then who?" "Her grandparents." "Oh." "Hey! We came here to play DDR. Let's just forget about it." "Okay!" she smiled.

Alex

I stood behind the beginners playing on the DDR machine. Not bad, for beginners. Joey came up and stood next to me. "Pretty good, aren't they?" "Tell me you don't really believe that." "For beginners, they're okay." "She's right Joey." Téa appeared next to him. "Besides, I've been coaching them." When the level was over, the two boys turned around to see here. "Hey Téa!" They shouted. "Hey Dominic, hey Kirk. You guys are doing better!" "Thanks!" A few people had started to stare. "Are you here to play DDR?" "Yeah, actually." People started to wander over. "Who against!" "We're gonna go get some tokens." I said and dragged Joey to a coin machine. "What…Are you okay?" "Yeah. As soon as I'm done mentally kicking myself, I'll be ready to play, hoping I don't break my ankle." I put in my $20 and coins came poring out. "Here." I put a handful of tokens in his hands. "Let's see…" I started to do math in my head. I turned around to see a crowd surrounding the DDR machine. I almost dropped all the tokens I was holding. "Joey!" "What?" "You didn't tell me…" "Téa's pretty popular. People come to watch her dance. Kinda freaky." "I can't do this." "Yes, you can! You used to do this all the time!" "Yeah, before I broke my ankle and when I was 14!" "Come on! It'll be fun!" "Yeah, sure." She took 4 tokens from my hands. "Here." She held out her purse for me to put the rest in. "Thanks." She put the tokens in and the familiar voice that haunted some of my nightmares was heard over the speakers. "Dance, Dance, Revolution!" It said, as if mocking me. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, remembering that day, the day just like this, only it wasn't Téa next to me, instead, it was Johnny Steps. "Clean match, right Téa?" "Defiantly."

Okay first match, refreshers coarse. Air…easy, but good song. I did great and I started to loosen up a bit. Before I knew it, it had gotten so easy, Téa and I started a conversation. "So, what's your relation to Joey?" She asked me. "Cousins. His mom and my dad were brother and sister. Grandma and Grandpa Fenton passed away before I was born though." "Oh. I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have said anything." "No, it's kewl, you didn't know." "So…how is your last name Darling?" "How'd you know that?" "Jacob, my sister. I help sometimes." "Oh, well we don't exactly know why they did it. So I couldn't really tell you." "Man you're good!" "Thanks, you too." "Thanks."

After some more fancy footwork, we made it to the final stage, Masters, hardest song, this could get ugly. And I knew all too well what the song was. Johnny had tripped me on it. I took a swig of water and started to ask Téa a question before we began. "Hey Téa?" "Yeah." "You heard of Johnny Steps?" "I dunno, let's ask the fans!" There was a loud "booooo!" from the crowd. "Really? Well he stole my title as the dance queen and broke my ankle!" "Really? Where we you dance queen?" "Osaka. Anyone heard of me?" There were a few claps. "Maybe a few of you will remember after my song. This is the one I use to win every game, but I haven't danced to it in two years. Can a girl have some love?" The crowd cheered. "Shall we get started?" They cheered again and we dumped some water on our faces and pushed the start buttons. "Everyone back-up about 10 feet please!" They did and it started, and my mind was reeling. I had continued to take gymnastics. The thing is, at the end of the song, there's about 8 seconds where I use a few gymnastics to wow the crowd. Whether my ankle and mind had healed properly to do it is another story. And I had to land perfectly of I could hurt myself. I've only failed it once, but once is all it takes.

The end was approaching fast and I just let my body flow. It know the routine very well. And there it was, I did a one handed cartwheel over the back then the last part of a round off back over to land perfectly on the left and right buttons. I just stood there, breathing heavily, stunned I had done that. "I did it." I whispered. I heard the crowd cheer as I looked at the screen. I had won. Next thing I knew, I was squealing and jumping up and down. I hugged Téa. "I did it." was all I could think about. It didn't matter that I beat Téa (coughyesitdidcough) or that I regained my title. All I cared about at that moment, was that I got my groove back. I could dance again! I let go of Téa and jumped to hug Joey around the neck and he swung me in a circle. "Hey! We're not done!" Téa said. "You beat me fair and square. Get back up here!" I got back up on the platform. "What's up?" "Well, along with your new title, you get a tiara and a crown. The tiara's for you, the crown is for your king. Most boys here suck ay DDR so the crown usually goes to their boyfriend, but you don't have one, so, we give both. Give it to your next boyfriend." "It's so weird out here. All I got in Osaka was my name on the wall." Everyone laughed. "I'm the new princess!" Téa yelled. (Yeah I know, cheesy) "I'm done with attention for one day. I love you all though and I'll be back!" I stepped off my throne and Téa followed me. "Hey Joey. We should call Yugi and Tristin." "Yeah. You have 64 tokens. Spend then with your friends." "But they're yours." "How much money did you put in there?" "A 20." "Whoa." "It's okay Joey. One title's good enough for my." We gave him the rest of the tokens and walked outside. "Hey Téa, you want some ice cream?" "Sure!" I pulled out my purple phone and called Jacob.

Maybe my luck has changed. Maybe….


	3. Work

After a long wait, I have finnally taken the time to finish typing up Chapter 3 and set it up. Some things you should know...

1. I woke up sick this morning feeling dizzy with a stomach ache.

2. Even though I'm a pretty fast typer, it took me4 hours and 45 minutes and 2 cups of tea to type it up. That's how long it is.

3. I burnt my tounge on my tea. twice. And finally.

4. Homecoming for my school is next week and I talked to Eric about it briefly today. (He's my bf for those of you who didn't read my profile) His homecoming is today and he was feeling...what's the word I'm looking for...I think...useless. Yes useless. and Being his girlfriend, I tried to cheer him up which didn't work and now I feel really bad so please:

NO FLAMES! NICE COMMENTS IF YOU CAN GIVE ANY AND I BEG YOU, any support you can give. or spare. You guys are the best. Thanks for reading this. Here's my disclaimer...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Seto Kaiba or anything else Yu-Gi-Oh related. But Camryn, Alex, Jacob, Eric Darling, Grandma and Grampa Derva, Lauren, and anything not Yu-Gi-Oh related that you might have never heard of (Except Hardee's and the movies) belong to me. please ask permission before you use them. Thanks!

Love you all. Here's the third Chapter of...you know the title. have fun.

Work

I returned home after giving Joey and Téa a ride to their houses. "Hey Jacob, I'm back." I looked at the clock. 5:00, his interview should be over by now. I found him in his study. "Knock, knock." He glanced up from his work. "Hey." I sat across from him. "So, how'd the interview go?" "I start Monday at 6:30 in the morning." "Harsh… but at least you got the job. What about when you start college in the fall?" "I have the same hours as my boss, from 4:30 to 9." He leaned back in his chair. "So, how much ya makin'?" "Enough. I'm glad I have a full scholarship though." "Yeah." "So, how'd your day go?" "Well, Grandma and Grandpa Derva got me an '03 platinum mustang convertible," "Nice." "Thanks, we got 4 uniforms," I held one up to show him. "Isn't that skirt a little too short?" "Yes. Oh and I'm in all of Joey's classes. Then we went to McDonald's for lunch." He gave a flinch. "I know. Then I played some DDR, well actually, I played in a DDR tournament with the queen at the arcade. I won." "Wow. Did you use your signature move?" "You bet." "How's your ankle?" For the first time, I looked at it. "It looks great actually." "Kewl." "Yeah, so now I'm the queen and I get a kewl tiara and stuff." "This explains your outfit." "Then Téa and I went for ice cream, I took Joey and Téa home, so here I am." "Quite a day." "Yes! Oh, here's your credit card." "Thanks." "Anything else?" "Umm, yeah. It would really help me if you got a job, to pay for your lunch and stuff." "UH! What about Eric!" "What do you think he was our doing today?" "He left the house?" "Yeah. You don't have to go find a job for a week or two. A game shop owner a couple block away needs help with his shop while his grandson is away. You up for it?" "What kind of game shop is it? "They mostly deal with 'Duel Monsters' but they have all kinds of games." "Fine. I'll earn my keep." I put my tiara on my head and the front door slammed, someone stomped down the hall, and Eric graced us with his presence. "Good evening." I curtsied. "Cute. I enrolled into school today, then went out to but my uniform." "Something wrong with it?" "No. Have you seen yours, Alex!" "Umm, yeah." I laughed. "Have you seen them, Jacob?" "Unfortunately." "So how did job hunting go? "I got two 'maybe's and 8 'no's." "Wow, harsh." "Yeah, one as a clown and another as a Hardee's worker." "I'd take Hardee's myself." I said. "Then you take it!" "Can't, got a job." "Where? Did you even have an interview?" "No! Jacob got it for me. I'm working at the game place a few blocks away." "Lucky." I left the room for the sanctuary of my bedroom.

I looked in the vanity mirror. The tiara fit perfectly atop my head, as if it was made for me. I took out the crown and looked at it. I was supposed to give it to someone. I didn't know any one except Joey, Lauren, and Téa, who is a bit of a cheese ball, now that I think about it. School starts in two weeks, I could wait a while. I'm sure a lot of kids stop by the game shop, maybe I'll meet someone.

I set the crown and tiara on the dresser and sighed. "It's best not to think about these things." "What things?" I heard. I turned my head and saw Eric standing in the doorway. "Nothing." He came in and stood behind me. "Are you excited?" He started playing with my hair. "About what?" "School, your new job, living here in Domino?" "Nervous is more like it. I want to go back to Osaka though." "Why?" "I grew up there, ya know. All my friends are there. I have a boyfriend there." "Girl," he had his Valley Girl impression going, "You know he was cheatin' on you wit yo best friend!" He made me laugh. "I think what I'll mess most is Mom and Dad though." "All of us will. So, what do you think?" I looked in the mirror. "I think you don't have a future as a beautician." "Aww! You know it's always been my dream to be a hair and make-up stylist for Hollywood!" "Really?" "No!" He said as if I was stupid. "Hey guys, I'm ordering pizza. What do you want?" We gave him a look. "Stuffed crust pizza. Extra cheese and don't forget the marinara sauce. Just thought I'd ask." "Throw in some cinnamon breadsticks too!" I stood up and ran up next to Jacob. "Want me to go get some soda?" "Sure." I ran back to my room and grabbed my purse. "Where are you going?" "To the store. Wanna come?" "Sure." "Kewl." We ran down the hall. "Be back in a bit!" I yelled, making sure I had my keys and money.

I grabbed a cart and walked to the junk food aisle. "Didn't we just come for soda?" (Or pop, depending on where you live.) "No!" I answered grabbing two packages of Oreo's. "Junk food night?" "Duh!" Popcorn or chips?" "Both Extra butter and…chili cheese Pringles." I grabbed two things of beef jerky. "Anything else?" "Yeah. Tortilla chips and cheese dip." I got some cosmic brownies, ding dongs, Twinkies, and cupcakes. He threw in some kiss-ables and Reese's. "Peanut butter?" I nodded. "I'm gonna get some milk." I got two gallons of milk. "That it?" "We still need to get the soda!" (pop) I laughed. So we got a 2 liter bottle of Pepsi, Dr. Pepper, and Orange. On the way to the check-out line, I grabbed a bag of puffed Cheetos. "I think we're good." "We don't have any chocolate, or marshmallows, or -gasp!- ice cream!" I ran across the main aisle to get 8 Ben and Jerry's ice cream cups. "You're gonna be fat tomorrow." "Don't talk about my fat!" "Whatever little sis."

We walked into the video rental store. "So many types of videos." "Humm…" Eric and I looked around at the various signs, indicating where each, shall we say, genre of movie could be found. "Romance, horror, animation (anime), comedy, new releases, and action. Where to start?" "A little of everything?" "A little of everything." We got _Titanic_, the _Nightmare on Elm Street_ movies, _Scary Movies 1, 2, 3, 4 _(I know it's not out yet. 7-24-06), _Spirited Away_, _Howl's Moving Castle_, _Princess Mononoke_, _Meet the Parents_, _Meet the Fockers_, _Mr. And Mrs. Smith_, _The Day After Tomorrow_, _Tom and Jerry_ Season 1(if it exists), and, of course, _Finding Nemo_. "Why didn't you just buy the store?" The clerk asked. "Why would I but this dump when I already own Blockbuster!" He silently finished our check out and we left the building. "Why'd you lie to him?" "He was a jerk; I hate jerks." We got in my car and drove about half way home when I realized I forgot something. "Dang! I forgot tissues!" "Why would you need tissues?" "Oh! Come on! When Nemo gets fish napped by the Australian dentist fisherman! And the sharks! Tear jerker of the year!" "What?" "We gotta go back!" "Your ice cream'll melt!" "Good point." And that how we ended up at home with a crap load of food and a couple dozen movies, and no tissues. Jacob almost fainted, (On a health kick thing) I almost lost a limb or two, the pizza guy was tipped extra for helping us carry it all in and he forgot to give us the pizzas. Crap.

"What were you two thinking?" Uh-oh. The lecture tone. Wait! He's only my brother and 4 years older then me! What the heck! Who'd he think he was? Dad? And Mom…I had an idea. "I was t tad bit depressed so, to make me feel better, Eric thought we could have a junk food party." I prayed that he'd believe me. He sighed and looked at the bags. "What'd you get?" "Yayness!" He went through the movie bag first and say _Finding Nemo_ on top. "Did you buy tissues?" I glared at Eric and said, "NO!" Jacob had a look of disbelief on his face. "What?" "I'm gonna put the ice cream in the freezer." "There's ice cream?" Jacob grabbed a few bags and I took the rest. As we entered the kitchen, the doorbell rang. "Eric! Can you get that!" We yelled together. I heard him curse so I yelled, "Watch your mouth!" then turned to Jacob. "So when does school start for you?" "On the first so I guess I'm pretty lucky with the whole job situation." "Riiight." "You're going to talk to Mr. Moto tomorrow, aren't you?" "Yeah. I could call you after so you know how it went." "Awesome!" "Pizza's here." He set two boxes on the counter. "And you owe me $21.82!" Yeah, so?" He took a piece out of the top box and walked into the living room.

The rest of the night was a blur to me. All I remember was stuffing my face…a lot. So it didn't surprise me when I woke up on the couch, surrounded by trash. I stretched and saw Jacob and Eric still sleeping. I glanced at my watch. "Wow. 8:30 already." So I showered and got myself presentable. By the time I had eaten and done all the stuff I needed to do, it was 10, perfect time to go in for the interview! I said goodbye to my brothers and left.

Jacob POV

I saw Alex leave and hoped she'd do better than Eric. I sipped my coffee patiently for a few minutes, wondering what the next few years of my life would be like. Alex and Eric would finish their education at Domino High, not like I could do anything better. With any luck, Eric would get his own place after school. I knew he'd be okay, somehow, Alex was the one I was worried about. I had heard about her birthday and following morning and by the sound of it, the death of our parents hadn't sunken in yet. Did Grandma and Grandpa know yet? When's the funeral? Who would attend? I sighed and stood, my head still blurry from the night before. No one should eat that much junk food, or mix Oreo's and peanut butter. After dumping my coffee down the sink I went to my study and called our grandparents. Turns out they had heard and were trying to contact us. We agreed on a day to meet to work everything out. I pulled out my laptop and started to thing as I typed vigorously. "Better not work too hard or you'll turn into your boss." "Oh, hey Eric. What's up?" "Seriously, stop working like, Kaiba." He closed the computer. "Why? He get's paid better." "He's 16 and is already, like, a millionaire, owns his own company, takes care of his 13 year old brother, and lives in a mansion too big for even his head." I chuckled. "I wonder it Alex has any clue she's going to school with my boss." "Doubt it. Why does he go to school." "He just wants to I guess." I looked at the clock. 11:30. "Alex's interview should get over soon." The phone rang. My sister's name flashed on the digital screen, so I put her on speaker-phone. "I GOT IT!" She screamed. "Geez, you don't have to be so loud Alex, you sound like you're on a softball team." Eric said. "Sorry. But it's kinda sad that I got a job and you didn't." I stifled a laugh, Eric was fuming. "When do you start?" I asked. "Tomorrow. It's a busy day and he needs help. And he thinks I could attract costumers." "What kind of costumers?" "I dunno. The kind that buys stuff." I swear I could see steam coming off Eric's head. "Hey guys. I gotta go learn how he wants me to run the shop, well not run, but anyway, I've got to go. Talk to you later, kay?" "Okay." "Love you guys!" "Yeah. Love you, too." "Bye." The line went dead. "I hate this," Eric stated, "I hate this a lot." "Hey. I know Gramps and he won't let anyone touch her." "Gramps?" "Yeah. Everyone calls him that." "What's an old guy gonna do?" "Not much but he assured me she's be fine." "She'd better, of the lawsuit's coming out." "She's 16, let her fend for herself a little. After you graduate she'll _have_ to fend for herself." "Fine." He stormed out of the room. I sighed. "Brotherly love."

Alex. Wednesday 16

I think the word's gotten out that Gramps has some new help. Why do I think that? Saturday wasn't as busy as today! On Saturday, there was a fairly equal amount of guys and girls. Saturday, I actually liked this job. Today, mostly guys come in and it was a total hell hole. And what's worse, most of them saw me and recognized me from last week when I played DDR on Thursday and wanted to know about Joey. I hate this. Another guy asked for my help as Gramps brought out a new box. "That's the 8th box today. I'm gonna run out soon Alex." I smiled weakly at him and went back to business. The tiny store was packed and I heard the bell ring again The kids worked their way to the front through lots of "Hey!"s and "Omph!"s. "Joey!" He was with a friend. "What are you doing here for?" "I came with Yugi to check up on Gramps. We heard there was a lot of business today." "Oh. He Yugi. I'm Alex." I said continuing to work. "Hey Alex. Grampa! He ran behind the counter. "Joey. If you're not gonna buy anything, move." "Where?" "Back here's fine, just move." After several minutes of conducting business, Yugi came out from the back tying an apron on at the waist. "I have to help till five, then you're on your own." Together we made a great team.

At 5. Yugi turned in his apron. "So I'll see you guys after my shift then?" "Yeah. Bye Alex!" Yugi said. "See ya!" Business was finally dying down and we were meeting to hang out after my shift was over, at 6. So I had an hour. I could so do this. Especially with traffic in the shop at a minimum, and by that, I meant pretty much dead, okay, it is dead. So when the bell rang ten minutes after they left, I was surprised. "Good evening, how may I help you?" I turned around to see who it was, only to find the hottest guy ever out of breath, doubled over. "A hiding place for starters." I heard a very loud and shrill, "In there!" outside. "In the closet." It was the only place I could think of. "Why not behind the counter?" "That could work, too." As soon as he was safely down there, about 10 girls came in. "Hello. Can I help you ladies?" "Umm, yeah! We're looking for Seto Kaiba." "I don't believe I've seen him." Seto Kaiba was an old guy with gray hair, right? So why would this guy want to hide? They weren't after him, were they? "Dang it! We lost him again! Lets go girl." They walked out really sad looking. Yeah right.

"They're gone." He stood as if he was in a spy movie. "You dork, just stand up!" "Just making sure they're gone." "They are, trust me." "Thank you for the help. I thought I was a goner that time." "No problem. My name's Alex Darling." I held out my hand. "I'm Seto Kaiba." "Is that why they were after you!" I said in more of a 'duh!' tone then a question tone. "Umm, yeah. Can you do me another favor?" "I dunno." "Does Yugi Moto work here?" "Yeah. He just took the week off. But we're meeting up after my shift's over, in 45 minutes. You could hang out until then and keep cover from the girls outside." "That would be great, thanks." He sat in a chair behind the counter. "No problem." I sat on the counter facing him. This was the first time I got a good look at him. He wore a long white trench coat that seemed to float, weird. He was pretty tall and had brown hair and blue eyes illuminated by the bright computer screen now before him. And he typed really fast. What did his father do? Work with duel monsters? He's the guy my brother now worked for, too. I wonder if he worked for his dad, too? "Do you work at Kaiba Corp.?" "Yup." "How old do you have to be to get a job there?" "16." "How many people work there?" "I dunno, a lot?" More girls ran past the front entrance. "Where do you go to school?" "Domino High." "Hey me too!" He stopped typing and looked at me. "Since when?" "Umm…Thursday." He closed his lap top. "When'd you move here?" "Last Wednesday." "How old are you?" "16." "So you have a license?" "Yup!" "Do you have a car, too?" "Out near the side of the shop." "How long till your shift ends?" "Another half hour, why?"

"Hey Gramps?" "In the kitchen." "Hey, I was wondering if we could close early today. It's pretty much dead out there." "What do you mean! The bell rang three times after Yugi left. "The first person was looking for Yugi, the second and third were people looking for the first kid." "No customers?" "Nope." "I guess I could handle it until 6." "Thank you!" I ran out and took off my apron. "I'm going to put the top up and all you have to do is wait here and hide until I come and get you, okay?" "Right…"

This is totally weird. Of, course my life is weird and I don't feel like ranting right now. (crowd cheers) Anyway, as I was driving to the meeting spot, I noticed that he didn't have a duel disk on. "Why don't you have a duel disk on?" "Why do you care?" "Don't EVEN start getting fresh with me." "Why? What are you gonna do about it?" "I'll turn around and give you to those girls back there." "Sorry." He said. "What?" "Sorry." He said louder. "Thank you. Now are you gonna answer my question?" "What?" "Why don't you have a duel disk on?" "It's too hot. I have it in my coat." "I can't believe you're wearing a coat. Especially in this weather." "It keeps he cool in the summer and warm in the winter. Quite useful. And you can store anything in it." "Like what?" "My lap top, my duel disk, my wallet. That kind of stuff." "Interesting." "It comes in handy." "I bet it does."

Since we had 15 minutes to kill, we went to Hardee's, where Eric was now an official employee. It also happened to be next to the comic book store, where we were meeting Joey and Yugi. So we ordered a few medium drinks and sat with my brother Jacob, who was there for some strange reason. "Seto Kaiba, this is my brother Jacob, Jacob, Kaiba." They shook hands as if it was a reacquaintence. Who cares. I sat next to Kaiba and we had a weird conversation about ducks until Eric came out on his break. 10 minutes left. "Kaiba, this is my brother Eric and vise versa." "Mr. Kaiba." Eric grunted as Kaiba nodded in acknowledgment. (Too…many…long…words…Head…spinning…) He sat next to Jacob looking kinda tired. Jacob offered him some fries but he turned them down. "I hate it here." Was all he said. "Then take the job as a clown." "I love it here." "It's not six yet, why are you not working Alex?" Jacob asked me as I stole a fry. "Gramps let me off early. We got rid of all the males with major hormones by 4:30, after that, we only had two people come in looking for a few things. Yugi got off at 5, so, I took off about 30 minutes later." "I love Wednesdays." "I hate Wednesdays." Eric and I said together. Jacob offered Eric a drink (which he refused) as I stole another fry.

"Well guys," We worked our way out of the booth. "Must be off. See you at home later." "Call if you're gonna be later than 8:30." "Yes sir." We left and walked next door. "Wow, they keep a pretty tight leash on you don't they?" "Yeah. To protect me. They know what most boys think." "And how do most boys think?" "I dunno. I'm not a boy." "Would you like me to fill you in?" "Sure." "Most boys see a pretty girl and think, 'Wow she's hot. If only I could have her.' But then again, some boys see a pretty girl and want to know what she likes, or dislikes, what she wants to do in life, what she's already done in life. They want to get to know her. But that type of guy rarely exists. Some say he's even a figment of some people's imaginations." "And what about you?" "What do you mean?" "Do you believe in the gentlemanly kind of guy?" "Yes I do actually." "So which kind of guy are you?" "I don't know. I haven't found a girl that interests me yet." "Liar." "What?" "Every 16 year old has a crush. I'm gonna find yours." "I don't have a crush." "Not even you can ignore hormones, Seto Kaiba." He stopped talking and looked away. "Alex!" I looked to see Yugi running up the sidewalk and Joey walking next to him. "Hey guys. How's it goin'?" "Just great." "What are you doing here Kaiba?" Joey sneered. "If you must know, I needed to talk to Yugi, Mutt." "Kaiba…!" Joey ground his teeth together. "My cousin's not a mutt!" "Whatever." I glared at him. "Okay! Sorry." Joey and I walked into the comic book store and Joey stuck his tongue out at Kaiba and grinned. We looked at different comics for a few minutes until Yugi joined us. "So, what'd he want?" "He needs someone to watch his little brother this weekend. I can't do it, We have guests coming over." "Where is he?" "Outside waiting for a limo." I ran out the doors just in time. "Kaiba!" I yelled as a white limo pulled up. "What?" "I could baby-sit for you this weekend." "Why would I trust you with my little brother?" "I don't know. Come on! Just take a chance, please!" He though for a while, chewing the inside of his cheek, so long that I got impatient with him. "You know what, think about it and if you decided I'm trustworthy, you can call me. Do you have a pen in your coat?" He pulled out a pen and I took his hand and wrote my cell number on his hand. "See ya, Kaiba!" I walked back in the store.

Seto

I got in the limo and buckled up. I stared at my hand in disbelief, I had a girl's number and she didn't give it to me just so I would have it ether. My cell phone! I searched my pockets for my phone and found it deep in one. After I punched in her number, I laid my head back and sighed. I wanted her to watch Mokuba this weekend. For some strange reason, I felt I could trust her. Should I call or text or what? Now or later? Why was this so complicated to decide upon? Was it because she was a girl of someone I barely knew, or did I like her…wait. Why would I like her? She was a common girl that saved me from a horde of fan girls. I didn't even know her that well, how could I like her? It doesn't matter. She's going to baby-sit Mokuba this weekend. What time was she supposed to be home? 8:30. I'd ask then.

Alex

(I keep wanting to call her Camryn, you know, her mom?) At 8:30, I got home to Eric watching TV and Jacob in his study. "Hey there!" "Wow. I gave you a curfew and you actually listen to me." "Hey!" "So, what'd you do after work?" "Just hung out with Joey and Yugi." "That's kewl. I guess." "Yeah. Oh! If it's okay, could I baby-sit this weekend?" "Yeah. As long as you keep the kid in control or you won't baby-sit for a while." "Okay. Thank you." "Who are you babysitting?" "Kaiba's little brother." "Mokuba Kaiba!" "Yeah. If it's okay." "Fine, if Seto Kaiba says you can and don't push him!" "Yes sir."

I walked back to my room and noticed I had a new message on my phone. -Why do you want to watch my little brother?- It read. What to write back? -I like kids and they like me. I used to do it in Osaka all the time.- -Those are some tough kids.- -Not all of them, just the one's off the street.- I giggled. -Okay. How much would you want to get paid?- -Whatever you are willing to pay.- -And that's the best price.- -lol I didn't know you could be funny.- -There's a lot of things you don't know about me.- -Really?- -Yes, really.- -lol, well, I need to sleep, work in the morning.- -Okay. His name is Mokuba by the way.- -I know. I'll ttyl I guess?- -We'll see.- I didn't reply, instead, I did my nightly rituals and lie down on my bed. Seto was kinda cute the way he's all punctual and business-like. Man, I hate hormones.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Thanks again for reading guys. any comments or nice reviews are welcome. you can message me, whatever. you know. Please no flames. Bye.


End file.
